Trying to be Normal
by McIrishGirl
Summary: Trying to be normal high school kids: normal relationships, normal school sports...normal behavior. But that's easier said than done when you're a demigod. Percabeth. This is my first fanfic so be nice please!
1. School Sports

There were several advantages to Percy joining the water polo team. The first being it gave him something to do after school other than detention for being a Seaweed Brain. He got some normal, mortal guy friends to go bro-out with, and how could Annabeth forget the _very_ nice body that came with playing water polo.

The excitement in Percy's voice when he called at the beginning of his junior year at Goode to tell her he'd made varsity was enough to write off any qualms Annabeth had about him playing a sport with mortals. His sophomore year Percy had missed tryouts (due to saving the world and such) and had been placed on JUNIOR-varsity, which was an injury to his I-Am-Son-of-the-Sea-God-Pride. He didn't have a lot of pride, but only making JV of a water sport, especially one as aggressive as water polo, was enough to send Seaweed Brain into a rage. Eventually he calmed down enough to become star JV player, but that's not the point. The point is this year Percy would be on Varsity, and most likely be the star (being nearly invincible and never tiring in water had that affect).

Anyways, Annabeth was pretty excited about Percy's joining the water polo team. She knew it was kinda cheating for a son of Poseidon to play a water sport, but at least it was in a pool, and she did use her wisdom pretty regularly so…Besides did she mention the _very_ nice body that her Seaweed Brain was getting? She had very little issue with Percy playing water polo…until she came to a match.

As she sat in the stands with Mr. Blofis and Percy's mom she began to notice the amount of girls sitting in the stands. Girls with signs and names on them that were unreadable from where Annabeth sat. _Maybe water polo was a big deal at Goode_, she thought doubtfully. However her answer came with the roar of the crowd at the entrance of the Goode team.

How could she have forgotten? Boys play water polo in Speedos. And while Seaweed Brain looked good, _really _good, she didn't like the other girls looking at her six-foot-three newly ripped boyfriend like that. Granted all the boys were six-foot-something with six packs, but Percy definitely looked the best, and she wasn't biased, it was a fact. Anyone could tell, and clearly those other girls could too.

Percy craned his neck and looked around. Finally his eyes landed on where Annabeth was sitting with his parents. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he flashed her his goofy smile. That made Annabeth feel better. So what if all those other girls were here? Percy gave her his brilliant smile that made heart flip-flop and then went back to glaring at the opponent. He didn't even see his fan club on the sidelines!!

Both teams jumped into the pool, and the match was off. Annabeth noticed it was kinda like soccer in the water. There was a goal keep, and then like 6 other players in the pool per side. But it was definitely more brutal than soccer. Somehow the boys got their entire torsos out of the water as the tossed the ball crisply and quickly between themselves. Heads were held under the water, they shoved each other like football players, and basically anything short of drowning the opponent was allowed. And that's just what Annabeth could see above the water. Of course, all this aggression was no problem for Percy who probably couldn't feel most punches and shoves, and gods know the drowning attempts were futile.

After reminding herself a million times that Percy couldn't get hurt, and cheering until her voice was hoarse, Goode won the match 11-9. The crowd all cheered as the teams climbed out of the pool and marched into the locker rooms.

After what felt like forever of Annabeth craning her neck, looking for the Percy, he marched out of the locker room, unfortunately no longer in his Speedo. Annabeth frowned as a hoard of girls mobbed him, but smiled as her Seaweed Brain met her eyes and gave an eye roll worthy of Thalia. Finally he extricated himself from the mass, and marched up to his parents and girlfriend. His mom hugged him, saying something along the lines of "oh, I know not to worry, but its just such a rough sport!" Causing him and Paul to crack up. Mr. Blofis clapped him on the back, saying "Congratulations on your first match, Percy!"

"Thanks, Paul," Percy said with a grin. Finally he turned to Annabeth, giving her a chaste peck in front of his parents. He gave her a side ways smirk as he pulled away, "Sorry it took me so long to get up here. _Mortal_ _girls_…" He joked, shaking his head.

Annabeth felt herself grinning, in spite of herself. "Well…I would be mad…If I didn't see where they were coming from." She smirked as Percy's cheeks colored.

"Well if I knew you felt that way…"Percy recovered, trailing off suggestively, a mischievous twinkle in his emerald eyes.

Annabeth only smiled mysteriously, and changed the subject (she would renew it later). "So Seaweed Brain, are we getting out of here soon or do I have to stay here on the receiving end of your fans' death glares?"

Percy's mouth formed at little "o," as he turned around and saw the girls hastily turn and start to giggle. His cheeks colored again, "Yeah we'll get outta here soon," He mumbled to her. "Mom, Paul? Annabeth and I are gonna go out."

"Okay Percy, but be back by midnight"

"Sure, sure," Percy said, already grabbing Annabeth's hand and leading her down the stands. As they passed the group of giggling, staring girls Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's torso (just for good measure) and snuggled her face into the side of his chest, earning an affectionate kiss on the forehead from Percy.

"Well played, Wise Girl," Percy murmured as they exited the pool area, still wrapped around one another. The smirk was evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth looked up wide-eyed, feigning innocence. Percy just laughed, kissing her for real this time, on the mouth, and said "Whatever you say, Wise Girl, whatever you say."

"Did I mention how much I like water polo?"

Percy's laughter filled the air as the couple walked off of the school campus, into the still summery night.


	2. Hooking Up

Everyone around them just "hooked up." Very few of their friends dated. No, they _hooked up_ with people.

Annabeth was a little confused as to what _hooking up_ was exactly. From what she had gathered it could mean a simple make-out session, or going much, _much_ further than that— it was kind of a general term. But the point is everyone hooked up.

She had friends who would hook up with the same guy for months, but would then scoff at the notion of him being her boyfriend. No, they just _hooked up_. But then if all they did was hook up, why could her friend get mad at said hookup when he hooks up with another girl?

It was all so confusing. Annabeth was thankful she didn't have to worry about _hooking up_ with people; she could hook up with Percy basically whenever she wanted (though school was occasionally an unwelcome deterrent). But Annabeth didn't understand why anyone would choose to just hook up with someone instead of having a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Well that's because you have the best boyfriend ever," Percy said with a smirk as he hoisted the sail when Annabeth brought it up. "I mean how many guys do you know who would beg another guy to borrow a sail boat so he could take his girlfriend on the perfect date?"

"Well that depends on how many guys I know that can manipulate the Mist," Annabeth countered with a laugh.

Percy just smiled his perfect lopsided grin and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure sure," Annabeth murmered, a habit she'd picked up from Percy, as she lay back into the cushions. The salty wind blew her hair out of her face, cooling her body. The humidity around here was the worst, but just right now, with the breeze, it felt alright.

She watched Percy work through her sunglasses. He was shirtless, always a plus, and the wind blew his already unmanageable hair in all directions. A small smile played on his lips as he cranked the main sheet. He looked so comfortable. So natural. This was exactly where he belong: at sea.

"But I just don't understand," Annabeth called to Percy, renewing the subject, "why girls allow themselves to be used by guys as random hook ups? I mean its like the two people will be hooking up for a month, every weekend. So you'd think there would be some emotional investment, but no. The guy hooks up with someone else and the girl is secretly hurt, but she had it coming the whole time…I just don't get it. Why would anybody fall into that trap?"

Percy stepped carefully over to where she was sitting, and settled beside her. His eyebrows were all scrunched together, like they always do when he was thinking. "I think people are afraid. If they actually do like the person they are hooking up with, they're afraid to let them know…because they don't want to get hurt. And I think we both know how hard it is to admit feelings," Percy grinned at her and kissed her nose.

"So you trust me with your life against Hydras and Furies, but you're afraid of telling me how you feel?"

"Hey you didn't tell me how you felt either!"

"Yeah but _I_ showed it at least!"

"Okay the point of my little speech was not to get into an argument about who was more in denial before we started dating. My point was people, yes including me, are afraid of being that vulnerable to another person."

"But they end up getting hurt anyways," Annabeth persisted.

"Yeah but they can play it off like they never really cared. Or maybe they never did. I mean a lot hook ups happen when the people are drunk…"

"But there is almost always some sort of lead up to the hook up. Flirting or something. I mean, you take the time to choose the guy you're gonna hook up with, but then show no more preference, and pretend not to care when he leaves? That doesn't make any sense."

"Look, Wise Girl…Teenagers, we're stupid. We are scared, and self-conscious. I think people like to feel loved, but don't want the pain it can bring too…I mean, why make things more complicated then they need to be?"

"But—"

"Wise Girl, don't ask me to explain hooking up anymore. I don't get it either. I'm with you. I'm happy and I wouldn't change that for the world. Okay?" Percy finished earnestly locking his green eyes with her grey.

"Okay." Why did she always have to get lost in his eyes. Eyes should never be that beautiful, and deep, and sincere…It's just not fair. She leaned in. He smirked, but answered her silent request with a kiss.

She could feel the smile on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away for a second, "Are you trying to hook up with me?" Percy said with a smugly

"Oh shut up," She countered as she brought his head back closer to hers and met his lips.

"Gladly…" He murmured against her lips.

Funny how the waves seemed to stop rocking the boat, and the ocean spray stopped showering over them. The sea seemed to hold still as the two kissed, sailing off into the afternoon sea.


	3. Double Dating

Percy was dressed nicely. He had on a dark green button down shirt (his mom said it brought out his eyes) and a black coat with dress pants. He didn't understand why they had to dress nicely for this. Why did Sam and Katie _have_ to pick a nice restaurant?

Of course there were perks to double dating. Annabeth was wearing a simple, little black dress and it looked great on her. He'd been speechless when she opened her dorm door.

"Earth to Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked as she interrupted his not-so-subtle ogling. "We're finally being seated."

She took his hand and led the way to their table. The restaurant was dimly lit, a "romantic atmosphere" he supposed. They were at a little booth with a lone candle in the middle of the table. Sam and Katie slide into one side as Percy gallantly gestured "Ladies first," allowing Annabeth to scoot onto the cushion first.

They all started chatting about school, sports, teachers they hated and the girls discussed the latest gossip. Percy wasn't really paying too much attention to the conversation: He was watching Annabeth. He rarely saw her dressed up and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. And he loved the blush that made her cheeks glow when she caught him staring.

"Stop it, Seaweed Brain," She murmured to him, nudging his thigh.

"What can I say, Wise Girl, " Percy murmured back with a half smile, kissing her temple.

"How long have you guys been going out again?" Percy had forgotten Sam and Katie were watching the whole exchange. Katie was looking expectant, waiting for an answer.

"A little over a year," Annabeth answered, tucking her hair (which was rarely down) behind her ear. Percy knew she probably knew the exact number of months and days: he did and he wasn't half as smart as her. They had been going out for a year, and 2 months.

"Wo-o-ow," Sam mumbled, his eyebrows inching up his forehead. "That's like…wow."

Percy chuckled. He knew their relationship was not "normal" for many reasons, and he found it funny the most obvious one to his classmates was its longevity. They didn't understand how he could already love somebody.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress interrupted Sam's dumbstruck muttering.

"Uhhhh…" Sam replied. The waitress' whole body was angled toward Sam. Percy couldn't see her face, but judging by Sam's he must have been pretty hot. Percy glanced over at Annabeth, smirking. Her mouth was twitching trying to suppress laughter at Sam's shameless staring.

"Ahem," Katie cleared her voice. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the waitress.

"Miss, I'll be with you in a moment," The waitress replied coolly. _Hmm…kind of rude wait staff_, Percy thought idly. Sam still hadn't replied. Percy kicked him under the table.

"Uh…I'll have a burger," Sam stammered. Never taking his eyes off of the waitress. "Please," he breathed. Percy shook his head slightly, smiling at Sam's lack of subtlety.

"Sam! What is wrong with you!?" Katie snarled, slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Silly mortal girl! Shut your insuf— Sam?" The waitress' hiss stopped short in a surprised tone. _Mortal_, she had said. Percy glanced furtively at Annabeth. She was not longer smiling; she had noticed it too.

"Yes! Sam, _my _boyfriend, you whore!" Katie replied angrily.

"Katie," Percy said in a warning tone. He noticed Annabeth reach for her small purse (a clutch? Is that what girls call them?) to get her knife. I already had Riptide in pocketed my hand.

"Shut up, Percy!" Katie shouted as the waitress' head snapped his way, "This bitch was hitting on my boyfriend!"

"Perseus Jackson," The waitress hissed, interrupting Katie's tirade. Her voice…Percy felt a familiar fog seize his brain. Percy struggled to remain coherent.

"An empousa…" He mumbled to Annabeth. He should stand up…He should uncap Riptide…right now…But Percy couldn't seem to look away from the beautiful waitress. His muscles felt disjointed and sluggish.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed next to him, turning his head to look at her. _No_, silently protested at being pulled away. Her voice sounded far away. "Oh for the gods' sakes." Annabeth pushed him out of the booth.

The jolt of landing on the floor jarred Percy. He snapped his head up and saw Annabeth attack the empousa. He stood and uncapped Riptide in one fluid motion. The empousa almost had Annabeth. People were screaming in the restaurant.

"Hey!" Percy shouted to get the demon's attention. "Get away from my girlfriend!" He shouted as he lunged with his sword. The empousa barely jumped in time to dodge the strike. While the empousa was off-balance Percy swung his sword. The waitress was dust.

A hard hand slapped his face. "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth growled. Percy felt his cheeks heat up. Gods, how embarrassing! He had acted like a lovesick 14 year old— again!

"Yeah…Sorry, Annabeth." Percy looked down, ashamed as he apologized. There was no reply. Finally he glanced up to see Annabeth waiting with an eyebrow raised. To his immense surprise, she laughed.

"You look like a kicked puppy dog! Its okay Seaweed Brain— but you better not do it again," She ended with a more serious face.

"Aye aye."

Percy finally looked around. Katie had shrunk back in her seat staring at the pair with a look of sheer horror on her face. Sam was doing his best to try and look brave despite the fact of clearly being terrified. Screams and yelling filled the restaurant.

"Ugh, we have to manipulate the mist. They probably all think we killed the damn waitress," Annabeth groaned.

She turned, snapped her fingers and murmured something to Katie and Sam. The pair smiled and laughed at whatever Annabeth said. "Go to all the tables and tell them the waitress had a breakdown at our table. We need another."

"Aye aye." Percy replied again, smirking. He went from table to table repeating what Annabeth had told him. Most people laughed. Some looked around like they weren't so sure they liked this restaurant after all. Most just gave Percy a funny look and told him they didn't give a fuck. Typical New Yorkers.

Finally they settled in for dinner. Percy was still on end. Jumping at any crashes in the kitchen or dropped glasses. He would have thought he was being stupid if he hadn't felt Annabeth jolting every time there was a loud noise too. But the dinner was uneventful.

"You know, Wise Girl," Percy said as he brought her back to her boarding school. "I just don't think we are a double dating couple. Not that I don't like you getting all dressed up," Percy's eyes ventured to her outfit again," but I was kind of on edge all night," Percy said with a chuckle. Annabeth laughed.

"For once, Seaweed Brain, I think you might be right. I think we attract a bit too much attention to double date." Annabeth responded smiling.

"So next time I'll just tell Sam or Logan or whoever that you really hate them, okay?"

"Har har, Seaweed Brain…Don't tell them I hate them…But I have no desire to go on a double date with one of your meat headed water polo friends. No offense," Annabeth rectified quickly at Percy's angry look.

"Hey! They are not _all_ meatheads…just some of them. Though," Percy snickered, "Sam was pretty typical meat head today with the waitress tonight."

"You're one to talk!"

"Oh come _on_. I was _not_ as bad as Sam." Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Shut up. The point is: no more double dates. Deal?"

"Deal." They had reached her dorm room. She inserted the key and opened the door. " 'Night Seaweed Brain," she whispered with a kiss.

"Sleep well, Wise Girl," Percy murmured back, kissing her once more. She backed into her room and shut the door smiling. Percy turned and walked back down the hall. His chuckle filled the quiet hall as he recalled Sam's awestruck face from dinner again.


End file.
